


Meeting Her Family

by moricat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Romance, modern American high school AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moricat/pseuds/moricat
Summary: It’s Ymir’s birthday so here is a short little YumiHisu comfort drabble!In which modern American Historia brings Ymir to meet her previously-estranged big sister for the first time! And Ymir proves what real love is.~Enjoy if you can!<3 (TRIGGER WARNINGS: homophobia; family issues)





	Meeting Her Family

Historia pulled Ymir as close to her as possible. She couldn't contain her excitement, and Ymir cherished every second of it. Historia was so rarely thrilled in the past due to her obsession over being the perfect girl, that every time she was excited by something, Ymir felt like she was witness to a cosmic wonder.

"Ymir, this is going to be so great! Meeting my family for the first time, however small, is a sign of our future being sealed." she said with a shameless hubris in her soft pink sweater that topped her flowy pale pink, knee length skirt.

"My sentiments exactly, babe." the ravenette grinned in her lavender grey top over tight black pants, cocking her head to the side in that handsome way Historia adored. 

Historia smiled back, but then suddenly grew quiet. "...Are you nervous?"

"What? Not in the slightest! Your sister loves you, right? Then she'll have to love me too cuz I love you. That's just how these things work, you know." Ymir explained with pride.

Historia smiled softly and let her head fall against her girlfriend's brawny shoulder. How could anything go wrong?

The girls finally arrived at the front door of Frieda Reiss, which put the dance back into Historia's step as she knocked furiously until it was answered, her big childish grin making Ymir's heart leap.

Finally, Frieda came and opened the door with a smile for her recently reunited baby sister.

Historia squealed, "Hiii, Friedaaa!!!" before flinging her arms around her for a hug, making Ymir smile and Frieda chuckle.

"Hi, sweetie! I'm so glad to see you again. And who is this... lovely person you wanted me to meet so badly." she asked, the joy in her voice ever so subtly trailing off at the end once her eyes met Ymir's.

Ymir pursed her lips, wondering if she should be offended by that change of tone.

"This is Ymir!" Historia explained as she hugged her lover's warm arm. "She's my girlfriend."

"'Sup." Ymir greeted, holding out her slender but virile hand to shake the pretty woman's.

Frieda almost seemed reluctant to shake it, but to her relief, the timer in the kitchen rang and she was able to change the subject. "Ah, that's my pork loin! Well, please come in and get comfortable, I hope you enjoy your stay!" the beautiful woman beamed, ushering the lovers inside, despite Ymir clearly still holding her hand out with a raised eyebrow, waiting for her to shake it.

The 3 sat at Frieda's humble kitchen table to chat intimately. Historia told her many stories about her adventures with Ymir and how proud she was to be with her. And most importantly, without a doubt, how much she loved her. Ymir maintained her lax, proud, and happy attitude, and by all accounts it was a really pleasant visit. Though Ymir couldn't help but notice the slight look of horror on the hostess' face during their conversations.

An hour or 2 later, Ymir finally excused herself. "Mind if I, uhhh?"

"Oh, ah right down the hall and to the right." Frieda told her with an awkward smile, and watched as the tall freckled girl disappeared into the bathroom, leaving her alone with her little sister.

"Isn't she great?" Historia grinned. But to her surprise, Frieda wasn't smiling anymore.

"Historia... Why are you with this girl?" she asked in a quiet gloomy tone.

Historia's countenance deflated at the sound of her question. "What do you mean?"

"...Well, I just- I wonder if this is really the best person for you. I mean, it's nice that she loves you so much, but... She's a trouble maker. She's selfish. She's mean. She's a little scary... And she's... Um..."

Historia frowned, sad to hear any sort of disapproval from the one figure from her stolen childhood who loved her. "She's what?..."

"...A girl?" Frieda finally told her, making Historia's heart ache. "You're a good girl, Historia. People love a good, nice girl like you. And I hate to think that you'd be throwing yourself away on this sinful sapphic experiment of yours."

Historia's eyebrows furrowed, but tears also pooled in her crystal blue eyes. Normally, she'd use all her strengths to punch anyone who said anything like that about Ymir. She wouldn't even wince about doing so if anybody else had said those awful things. She hadn't even cried for any reason since she'd become Ymir's girlfriend. But this was her sister... The one person in her awful family that she loved, the one person in her blood ties she felt she could depend on. Someone she believed would love her unconditionally and support her in her path to happiness no matter what. But she didn't. She disapproved of the woman who came into her life and saved it from certain doom at Historia's own hands. The woman who told her to be herself and live her life with pride no matter what was against her. Who told her it was good to value herself and take care of herself, because it was a sin to self destruct like she had been doing. The person who loved her so much that she was willing to put her own selfish principles on the line without question in order to protect _her_ from harm. "How could you?..." Historia whispered.

"Hm?"

"How could you?!" she yelled softly. "That's the woman I love! This life I'm living with her is the prize I've won for conquering the battle against myself! The woman who saved me from hurtful ideas that _you_ put into my head! And you dare to say she isn't good enough for me? That she is bad for me? That it's a sin because I'm with a girl?! You're my sister. I expected better of you than this cruel betrayal..." Frieda seemed shocked to hear those things, her expression seemingly reading guilt and regret, but that was a conversation Historia would have to continue later, as she was far too upset to think. She whipped around and decided to leave.

Ymir came out of the bathroom sighing in relief after a good long piss, only to find her blonde sweetheart furiously stomping her way. "What's up with you, babe--"

"Come on, Ymir, let's go!" Historia growled, yanking Ymir by the hand and leading her out the door.

"Ah- Okay-- Thank you for dinner, Miss Reiss!" she called out, never forgetting how important it was to the both of them that this evening go well, but Historia pulled her out of the house so fast, she had no chance to hear a reply.

Historia grumbled to herself, muttering all the way down the sidewalk to Ymir's stolen, beat-up car, clutching her hand a little too tight.

Ymir wasn't exactly sure what was going on but opened the conversation to help her out of her contained rage. "Hey, uhh... You alright? Talk to me."

Historia didn't respond.

They finally arrived at Ymir's dented old Nissan, and Historia began furiously pulling at the door handle on the passenger's side waiting for it to open. Ymir frowned in concern and casually unlocked the driver's side to sit in her seat and reached over to unlock Historia's side. The fiery blonde's door finally opened and she flopped down into her seat, slamming it shut and crossing her arms.

Ymir looked at her with worry, having several guesses as to why she might be upset, and placed a loving hand on her girlfriend's little shoulder. "Hey... Tell me what's wrong."

Historia looked at her, into those beady loving eyes surrounded by stringy black bangs, and couldn't help the tears that squeezed their way out of her own. She wiped her eye and only replied quietly. "One guess..."

Ymir let a sigh breeze through her nose. "I'm sorry..." came her sullen reply.

"What?! Don't apologize for that, you should be angry! You should be defensive, you should yell and tell off anyone who does that to us, like you always do!" Historia yelled angrily. "You should--"

"Stop." Ymir told her softly. "That's your sister. Don't condemn her like that. She's the only family you have... I don't want you to throw her away. Whether she likes me or not, you should try to keep your relationship in good standing. Talk to her eventually when you've calmed down about this."

Historia swallowed the hot lump in her throat and frowned again. "Ymir... Why wouldn't she love you? You're so good for me, and I'm crazy about you! What if... she doesn't love me after all?"

Ymir quickly silenced her, and furiously explained "It does not mean that! It means she's naive like a lot of other normal people in this world. It means she doesn't know you so well yet. Any formerly estranged sister might run into that problem. It means you take the opportunity to teach her..."

Historia hugged herself and shut her eyes, pressing her cheek against the plush smelly fabric of the seat as she faced her girlfriend who was telling her all the things she didn't want to hear.

"Historia..." Ymir purred sympathetically as her hand caressed the pretty girl's warm exposed cheek. "...I know how it feels to truly have no one but yourself. And it sucks ass. No matter how strong we try to be about it, it sucks ass... But you have someone. Not a perfect someone, but a caring someone. Yes, if it were anybody else, I'd say fuck 'em and move on. But I want you to try and hold onto this opportunity. I refuse to be someone who takes that away from you."

Historia's hand slipped over Ymir's squeezing it tight. "Why can't she see this? Why can't she see this love we share that keeps me going?"

"Because she hasn't had a real chance yet. Give her time." Ymir said, her thumb gently brushing along the blonde's reddened cheek.

"...Okay." Historia finally whispered. "Okay. I will talk to her again later..."

"I'm glad to hear that." the butch girl smiled.

Historia finally sighed in relief and relaxed again, sniffling only a little as she sat up in her seat, buckling her seatbelt. "Can we go do something fun tonight?"

"Sure, babe." Ymir simpered, starting the old engine and turning on Historia's favorite pop-rock station to sing along to some fun power ballads with her.

Historia couldn't help smiling again before long. Between belting out angry pop songs with big grins and pranking the town with the love of her life, it was hard not to be happy again. Ymir really did make her so happy. It didn't matter who approved and who didn't. And the deep tongue kisses she gave her in the moonlight as they water-ballooned Jean's car in the late hours of the night confirmed that fact with utmost certainty.


End file.
